07ghostfandomcom-20200214-history
Nabiki
Nabiki is a minor character from the 07-Ghost series. He holds the position of major general (sometimes translated as rear admiral) of the third fleet and thus is a prominent member of the army. He often tries to cause trouble for Ayanami, the army's former Chief of Staff. Nabiki is often seen with fellow generals Shiroki and Ogi, but over the course of the series their friendship fell apart and he was later killed by Shiroki. Nabiki is distinguished from the other two generals by his dark brown hair. Etymology In Japanese, the kunyomi (Japanese reading a Chinese character) of the kanji "靡", meaning flutter, wave, bow to, seduce, obey, is "nabiki". Appearance Physical appearance Nabiki is a small man, being the smallest of the three admirals in the manga (in the anime he is the second smallest; being taller than Shiroki) which puts him at an estimated height of five foot four, and his weight is unknown although he appears to have a large build. His face is round, and he has a large, upturned nose with sunken eyes and heavily wrinkled skin. His hair is brown, shoulder length, parted in the middle and wavy, and he has a thin mustache of the same colour. His eye colour is hard to see as in the anime he does not appear to possess irises. Clothing Nabiki wears the standard military uniform: a black, or dark blue, ankle-length overcoat with golden trimmings on the chest, sleeve cuffs and neck guard. He wears black trousers and knee-length, black, buckled boots and white gloves, as well as a plain white shirt under his overcoat. His uniform has a small half mantle hanging off his left shoulder emblazoned with the Barsburg military insignia and a golden shoulder board on his right. Personality Similar to the other two generals, Nabiki appears spiteful and crooked, being heavily motivated by jealousy, revenge, power and monetary gain. Nabiki was shown to be corrupt, as he panics when he heard that Ayanami was investigating some of the army's "strange bills" (e.g. a bill from a Japanese food restaurant), and also sought after the Eye of Mikhail for his own gain, willing to kill those in his path. Although he had the same desire for the Eye of Mikhail as his two admiral peers, Nabiki was the most vocal, announcing that having the Eye of Mikhail would be akin to "having half the world". Prone to muttering unflattering comments under his breath, he has also been shown to be quite personal: ready to mock or cause trouble for people whom he dislikes, such as when he chastised Ayanami for being 10 minutes late to a meeting and when Ayanami broke the charter he suggested to the higher-ups that Ayanami be punished immediately. He is notoriously two-faced, acting respectful before Ayanami and then making cruel remarks behind his back,In Episode 4, Nabiki salutes as Ayanami passess him, but then insults his family once he is out of hearing range. and also appearing to deceive his 'friends' and act in his own interests. It is shown that he formed his opinion before hearing all the facts, such as he had an angry outburst upon hearing one of the fleet ships had crashed, before hearing that the Eye of Mikhail had been discovered in the course. Out of the three admirals, Nabiki is the most cruel. He is the most verbally abusive towards Ayanami, and appears quite sadistic as he was shown smiling upon seeing a Warsfeil die during an experiment with the Eye of Mikhail. During these experiments, he rounded up a group of Warsfiel and appeared unconcered by their deaths, remarking "another failure" upon witnessing one such death, and even mocking them that they would be executed anyway. While he is cruel, Nabiki is also implied to be not above loving and caring for others, as in his dying moments, he sees an image of an unknown woman, imagines her saying 'Wow, you're amazing!' and smiles as he takes his last breath, hinting that he loves her. Relationships Superiors Wakaba Oak Nabiki sees him as an obstacle to the Eye of Mikhail, as he planned to have Marshal Oak killed, because according to the laws, the amy's marshal can decide how to use the Eyes. As Wakaba seems to be younger than Nabiki but holds a higher position, it is possible that Nabiki does not like Wakaba for the same reason he dislikes Ayanami. Miroku: Nabiki does not appear to have that much respect for Miroku. Although he accepts his judgement, he does so grudgingly, and openly questions his actions such as his decision to send Ayanami to the Academy. Ayanami Nabiki has a very low opinion of Ayanami, speaking very unkindly about him behind his back and mocking his family. Out of the three generals Nabiki is notably the most verbally abusive towards Ayanami, insultingly describing him as "merely a descendant of the lowest class of aristocrats" and using terms such as 'brat', 'impertinent youth' and 'intolerable youngster' to refer to him, which suggest that Nabiki's problem with Ayanami lies with the latter's young age, and it may be that Nabiki is unwilling to take orders from someone younger than him because of his pride, or he is jealous that Ayanami has managed to outrank him while still being young. Another reason for Nabiki disliking Ayanami is that the latter is a Warsfeil, Nabiki being shown cruelly treating several Warsfeil and unconcerned with their deaths, and it could be that he is angry at the insult of having to answer to one, or that he dislikes taking orders from someone of a lower class to him, as Ayanami is "merely a descendant of the lowest class of aristocrats". Whatever the reason, he dislikes Ayanami so much that he was quick to suggest his execution after hearing one of the fleet ships had crashed while under his command. Nabiki's hatred also seems to be based on his greed for the Eye of Mikhail, as he commented that Ayanami's presence stopped him from getting it. Peers [[Shiroki|'Shiroki:']] Nabiki is often seen with Shiroki, sharing some sort of bond with their mutual hatreds, similar personalities, and same professions. It is unknown if Nabiki did think of Shiroki as a friend or just as a tool to get closer to his goal, but their companionship fell apart and he was later killed by Shiroki. [[Ogi|'Ogi:']] Nabiki is often seen with Ogi, sharing some sort of bond with their mutual hatreds, similar personalities, and same professions. It is unknown if Nabiki did think of Ogi as a friend or just as a tool to get closer to his goal. Family Before his death, Nabiki sees the image of an elderly woman, who may be his lover or his family member. As he falls, he smiles upon seeing her, which implies that he loves her. History Childhood Nabiki mocks Ayanami for his family being discarded from the royal line, which suggests that he is from a family of nobles. Pre-Raggs War Before his death, Nabiki sees the image of an elderly woman, who may be his lover or his family member. Raggs War Nabiki appeared to have been with the military for more than a decade as he is a high-ranking officer, and is implied to have taken part in the Raggs War. Appearances Manga synopsis A meeting about the Eye Nabiki is first seen in a meeting concerning the escape of the host for the Eye of Mikhail, where he hounds Ayanami for losing the host of the Eye of Mikhail and visiting the academy. When Miroku explains the he sent Ayanami to the academy, Nabiki looks annoyed. After the meeting, Nabiki stands with his fellow generals, Ogi and Shiroki, and verbally abuses Ayanami as he walks past; insulting his family. Hyuuga, who overhears them and is annoyed at the insult to his superior, cuts their belts, which leaves their underwear exposed. Aftermath of the meeting He and the other two generals appear again after Ayanami and Hyuuga decide they must claim the Eye of Mikhail. Nabiki harasses Ayanami, reprimanding him for being 10 minutes late and accusing him of having an agenda. He then becomes frightened when Ayanami says they (he and Hyuuga) were "investigating the source of the army's mysterious expenses".Kapitel 8 page 12. A meeting about Antwort Nabiki next appears in a meeting with generals Ogi and Shiroki, and the strategist Ayanami, about the war with Antwort. When Ayanami disagrees with their battle tactics, he is annoyed and offended and suggests Ayanami deal with it personally. When Ayanami says he will only need 500 men, Nabiki is alarmed, but also pleased that Ayanami would be leaving Hohburg. Discovery of the Eye of Mikhail Nabiki appears in another meeting concerning Ayanami's loss of two imperial fleet ships. Nabiki, along with the other two generals, is appalled at the damage and quick to demand Ayanami's execution. However, Field Marshal Wakaba Oak silences them and draws their attention to the Eye of God left in the mountains of District 7- it being proof the Eye of Mikhail was present at the attack. He responds with shock when the Field Marshal tells them they should thank Ayanami for the discovery, but then congratulates him on Shuri Oak's passing of the Begleiter Exam. Ayanami's return When Ayanami returns from Antwort, bringing news that the country is now under Barsburg's control, he is less than impressed. He looks annoyed when chairman Miroku Barsburg and Wakaba Oak continue to defend Ayanami when Ogi attacks Ayanami for breaking the charter. He expresses extreme shock when Ayanami presents Wakaba with the Eye of Mikhail. Nabiki is later shown using Warsfeil in experiments for the Eye of Mikhail, which results in the deaths of a few of them, as he comments: "another failure". He appears largely unmoved by their deaths, instead grinning sadistically as he witnesses such a death. Nabiki is later established as a serious threat as his lust for the Eye of Mikhail drives him to insanity and he tries to eliminate the higher ups around him in order to have the Eye to himself. His death is later falsely claimed to be suicide. Trivia *Nabiki wears green boxers.Episode 4. *Nabiki has a protruding 'outie' navel.Kapitel 4/Episode 4. References Site Navigation Category:Male Category:Minor characters Category:Military members Category:Antagonists Category:Human Category:Deceased Category:Nobility